This prefabricated wall panel is known from DE 25 19 469 B. Known prefabricated wall panels, especially those for prefabricated construction, have a frame which is composed of beams, the beams often being joined to one another by means of nail plates to form the frame of the prefabricated wall panel. To save material and weight, in known prefabricated wall panels the frames are produced from beams with a rectangular cross sectional shape, the beams generally being aligned such that the wider side surfaces of the beams are aligned perpendicular to the plane of the prefabricated wall panel. Thus, between the linings of the prefabricated wall panel which are attached to the frame, space is created for the installation of relatively thick insulation. There is however little space available for attachment of nail plates to the narrow side of the beams so that only narrow nail plates can be used. This imparts only little stiffness to the frames of known prefabricated wall panels. Therefore in the known prefabricated wall panels the internal and external lining must contribute to the strength of the prefabricated wall panel.
The disadvantage in the known prefabricated wall panels is therefore that for high transverse loading, for example due to strong wind impact, damage to the prefabricated wall panel (cracking, warping), especially of the linings of the prefabricated wall panel, can arise when the linings of the prefabricated wall panel are not very sturdy, therefore for example, when they are not made with the corresponding wall thickness.